This invention relates generally to illuminated devices used for the purpose of promoting or calling attention to a particular brand of beer or other liquid product which is dispensed through a tap and sold where the invention is used, and more particularly to the handles that attach to the devices that dispense the product. While the invention is described with particular reference to liquid tap applications, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider application of the inventive principles described below.
Beer tap handles, which are decorated and identified with a particular beer brand, often are used in establishments having low light conditions. Generally, the handles of one brand are adjacent to handles of competitive brands. An illuminated tap handle is more noticeable and easily associated with the brand of beer it represents, thereby giving a competitive advantage to that brand. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D396,994, 2,295,468, 2,631,393, 3,286,385, 3,321,861, 4,229,893, 4,894,647, 4,979,641, 5,491,617, 5,586,691 and 5,908,142 describe illuminated tap handles that have the purpose of, or can be used for, that advertising purpose.
To draw attention to the tap handle, it is useful to illuminate intermittently instead of constantly. Constant illumination has the drawback of desensitizing the viewer to its presence. Examples of constant illumination tap handles can be found in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. D369,994, 2,295,468, 3,286,385, and 3,231,861. Some existing illuminated tap handle systems overcome this problem by illuminating the tap handle when it is actuated. With this method, however, there may be long periods of time between each actuation of the tap handle, resulting in lost advertising opportunity. Examples of such actuated handles are found in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,893, 4,894,647 and 5,491,617.
Several existing illuminated tap handle systems are constructed so that they have external connections either to external power sources or to external drive electronics. Examples of this form of construction are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,295,468, 2,631,393, 3,321,861, 4,225,057, 5,491,617 and 5,908,142. External connections have several disadvantages, including, for example, the possibility of an electrical shock hazard, the use of valuable space in what often are crowded conditions, and the added complication of installing the external components at particular locations.
Self-contained illuminated tap handles are known in the art. In general, these devices have their electrical/electronic systems built completely into the tap handle. While these constructions have the advantages of simpler and less costly installation, lower cost of manufacture and higher reliability, they have not become popular. The self-contained illuminated tap handles known in the prior art have the disadvantage of requiring batteries, either primary batteries, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. D396,994 and 3,286,385, or secondary (i.e. rechargeable) batteries as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,861. Primary batteries generally have a longer life than secondary batteries, however, given the high power drain needed for illumination of a tap handle, they must be replaced frequently, making them impractical. Secondary battery systems are labor intensive, requiring constant recharging. The recharging device often is relatively large in size, meaning that an external electrical connection to a charger is required. An arrangement with a charger adds both a reliability problem and cost to the system. Some systems attempt to overcome battery life problems by only illuminating during operation of the handle as described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,893, or by having a manual switch to turn off the lighting system as described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,385.
While the prior art self-contained systems provided for safer operation due to reduced electrical shock hazard (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D396,944, 3,321,861, 3,286,385 and 4,229,893), their overall construction placed the electrical/electronic system in close proximity to the liquid being dispensed. Such construction has the potential drawback of subjecting the electrical/electronic system to the liquids being dispensed with likely adverse consequences. To overcome this problem, some prior art solutions incorporated the electrical/electronic system in the decorative top portion of the tap handle. However, this solution has the disadvantage of making replacement of the decorative top expensive because replacing the top means that one also has to replace the integral electrical/electronic system contained in the top. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. D396,944, 3,286,385, 3,321,861 and 4,894,647 illustrate such arrangements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,761 describes a limited solution to this replacement problem by having only a replaceable advertising nameplate. While this is a solution to the cost problem, it is not practical because the product distributor who often owns/installs the delivery system looks unkindly on this type of brand confusion.
Various methods of detecting tap handle actuation also are described in issued U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,393, 4,501,422, 5,491,617 and 5,750,905 describe mechanically actuated switches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,647 describes a tilt switch actuated by the tilting of the tap handle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,057 and 4,229,893 describe motion detection of tap handle actuation. Manual switches require some type of mechanical connection from the fixed portion of the tap to the moveable portion of the tap. This requires a variety of designs to accommodate various existing mechanical tap configurations. A tilt switch does not require a mechanical connection, but has an inherent problem in installations where the handle is already tilted in its normal resting position. Tilt switches often will fail to detect additional tilt when the handle is tilted further during use. Furthermore, a tilt switch may not detect tap handle actuation if the final rotational angle of the tap handle, after it has been screwed onto the tap, is not in line with the sensing direction of the tilt sensor. Vibration sensors, also known in the art, are subject to the same directional problems as tilt sensors.
It is thus apparent that there exists a need for an illuminated dispensing handle which overcomes the various deficiencies noted with respect to the available prior art solutions discussed above.